Clove's Hunger Games
by NervousPurpleHairSpray
Summary: My ideas of what could, potentially, have happened during Clove's Hunger GAmes. I rated it a T to be on the safe side, there is some violence! I'm going to keep clear of most Clato etc. pairings - I just don't see them working out. I hope you enjoy it and I'd love some reviews. Thanks - NPHS
1. Chapter 1

**I know that it's unlikely, but the unknown of all the other tributes - and their interviews annoyed me, so I decided to make up what one of the characters could've done in her interview. Obviously I'd love reviews on this, but read it and tell me your thoughts!**

Breathe…And focus. I close my eyes and recite to myself why I am here and what I'm about to do. Mind slightly cleared I look up to find Cato smiling, amused at me and meeting eyes with Marvel. I hurriedly stand up and give the two of them the biggest glare I can find: "Glimmer's gone in?" I ask, no I demand of the two idiots laughing at my expense.

"Yes, but the real question is…when did you learn meditation?"

I meet Marvels eyes with unguarded hostility: "I have four knives hidden right now, and will be able to target you as much as I like within the arena – do you want to do this?"

Marvel laughs – again! I lunge toward him but then the speaker calls his name. "Good luck." I say grudgingly. He laughs yet again, probably at me and then walks out into the blinding light.

My turn next. To somehow charm all of Panem – I can't do this. I try to steady my breathing and meet district 11's glance with a sneer, I can do this, I can.

"Clove Tana"

In…Out. I walk out, into the artificial lights of the stage.

"Caesar Flickerman!" I cheer, walking over to him as the audience claps at his name.

"Oh, Clove you are far more important than me!" he cheers, leading me to my seat.

"You flatter me Caesar" I grin.

"Everyone knows why I'm here, but do you know why you volunteered?"

"Of course! I aim to" My voice shakes – idiot "To bring glory to my district. District 2". I curse myself – everyone knows your from district 2, district 1 has just been interviewed, what am I doing.

"And as the smallest volunteer –"

"- As the smallest volunteer I am probably the most powerful"

"Oh! I'm sure Glimmer and Marvel would beg to differ"

"Do you want to see my skill Caesar?"

He leans forward in his chair: "Well I daresay we'd love to see what your capable of"

I clap my hands and an Avox steps forward, she stares bewildered at me and the audience then I circle her, pushing her to the wall. I step further and further backward and as she twitches I bark: "Stay still". I reach to the back of my dress and just as my arm snaps out the knife is gone, a few inches away from her neck. The audience clap – as they should. I reach to both my boots and hold one knife in each hand then throw them a few centimetres away from her arms.

"So Caesar what do you make of the smallest volunteer?"

The audience laughs and claps. Idiots.

Caesar shakes his head: "Shall we let the poor Avox go now?"

I laugh: "Depends if you're willing to be my final target." The audience gasps: "Do you trust me enough to take her place?"

Caesar's smile fades briefly while he stares at me, trying to work out my motivation. Then presumably a voice speaks into his earpiece and he has no choice so he smiles back at me, again: "I would be honoured".

He stands against the wall now and I can see him trying to calm himself. I reach into my elaborate hairstyle and search for my smallest knife – I feel ridiculous with it. The stupid prep-team call it a bouffant, I only agreed to it because of my plan. My knife reveals itself to the audience who echo together: "ooohhhh". I then launch the knife with all the power I can into the top part of Caesar's hair.

He suddenly laughs and reaches into his hair to find my knife and hands it back to me still laughing with relief: "Well Ladies and Gentlemen that was most definitely…Clove Tara!" The anthem plays and I walk of stage. No-one will forget me now.

No one can forget me.


	2. Chapter 2

I nod to Glimmer and Marvel who are deep in conversation with their trainers, whilst briefly fantasising I am the cause of the discussion. It'd be amazing to stop their conceit for once and show them that I too am a contender in these games. I don't have long to fantasise though because Enobaria stalks into the room.

"I-I know I should have talked it through with you before I did it" I said, trying to back up subtly

"Clove, I'm not angry with you" I blinked at her: "I'm just afraid for you"

Suddenly for the first time in these games Enobaria seems tolerable, instead of terrifying – and it was her reaction to the knives I feared the most. "Why are you scared for me? It was meant to help!"

She explains whilst I try not to be distracted by her teeth, we find another corner opposite to district 1's as I discover I've inadvertently insulted President Snow: "All of the Capitol will sponsor you yes, you've shown your power – great but you need to play it safe for the rest of the games. It's not safe to talk now, more tributes are coming. I'll meet you in the apartment"

How did I offend the Capitol? I just…don't understand.

"What do we have here Glimmer? Looks like the most powerful tribute"

I span round: "Congratulations on your interview Marvel. Glimmer, do you think you really did shine?"

"Of course" Glimmer sneers

"Well great. So long as you felt you did…well that's what counts, isn't it?"

Yimi, the girl from District 4 joins us: "That was...original Clove"

"Thanks. I liked the slightly awkward, nervous persona you displayed Yimi."

They're just jealous of my success. Just jealous.

The crippled boy from 10 stutters his way through conversation with Caesar. I chuckle lightly at him and suddenly the careers unite to actually analyse the other targets.

Cato starts: "I don't like the girl from 5" he grumbled, spitting on the floor.

"Oh please. She couldn't fight to save her life. And that's what's going to cost her"

"Well then who do you think is the target Glimmer?"

"Stop it" I sigh. At some point we're going to have to fight the other districts, not each other, and I don't want their stupidity getting me killed.

The girl from 11 slides her way into our room: "I saw the odds were 40-1 against her last night"

"Anyway _Cato_ I think the real target is Thresh" Glimmer replies, pointing to the screen where Thresh is busy avoiding any type of conversation with Caesar.

"I wish he'd at least considered our alliance" Yimi complains "I mean, we placed him above my district partner."

Marvel burst out laughing at this "You're district partner is tiny Yimi! He's practically five foot"

"Whereas Clove is _actually_ five foot" My mouth drops at this. The first Career I kill is going to be Glimmer, I'll put on quite a show for the Capitol. We watch Thresh continue to be strong and silent and watch as the girl from 11 stumbles on.

"Eleven" Cato murmurs

How did she get eleven? She seems as dim-witted as ever, I just hate how superior her stylist is to ours. Will this cost me the games?

Finally twelve stumbles out into our room, and prepares to watch her partner, who's good, far too good for my liking. Then suddenly he does something. This, this idiot declares his love for Katniss.

I walk slowly to the toilet, lock my door, hope no one can hear me, and let out a sob. The Capitol hates me, and for what? To be completely eclipsed by 12. I'm less important than coal miners. Everyone will talk about this – romantic tragedy. No one will remember me.

I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't – someone flushes their toilet. My eyes snap up and I reach to my boot, silently, silently draw out my knife. I reach to the lock and turn it, ever so gently and hold district 5 by the neck against the wall, knife held next to her face.

"What did you hear?" I shake her body as she stares at me, numb, petrified. "What did you hear!". Then she smiles at me, and pushes my wrist down, I drop it staring at her. She whispers: "Technically illegal" and flutters her way out of the toilet. I throw the knife into the mirror, watching my face shatter into broken pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya everyone! I'm really excited to do this chapter but have started my 'expanding on Clove' into 'expanding on numerous other tributes' – sorry if it's annoying! I just felt I had to include a little bit of Rue, but next chapter she's in The Hunger Games. Negative and positive feedback are always appreciated and I promise not to be offended. Thanks for reading – NPHS.

After the intense strategy meeting with Enobaria, I begin to forget District 12's 'unforgettable' interview. Surely they know it's never going to work, only one person will leave that Arena, hopefully me. I pretend to be sleeping but I hear someone moving about in the apartment, for the boy with the odds ever in his favour– Cato is noisy. I'm not though, and slip past the door to watch him as he presses for the ground floor in the lift.

I take the stairs and suddenly feel a lot more confident about my chances in these games, I'm going to spy on him and work out what plan he made with Brutus. He meets District 1's tributes, and Yimi – without her partner from District 4. I stay as quiet as possible, taking off my shoes, whilst creeping closer and closer to listen, ducking behind a trolley of: "Katniss and Peeta Merchandise". Ugh

"She has an eleven!" Cato obsessing about Katniss' score. No change there then, as much as I despise the Girl on Fire I appreciate her driving Cato to distraction.

"And so we let Lover Boy in on the alliance in case he can find her?" Yimi is decidedly unimpressed

"He knows her more than anyone!"

"Marvel, how do you know it's not a ruse" Glimmer's going to ruin these games for me. Doesn't she understand the purpose unity within an alliance?

"I say we let him in. If we have to – we'll kill him. Enemies closer than friends and that."

Yimi and Glimmer don't dare fight Cato's decision. Even I wouldn't. So they all scurry back into the lift and into their separate apartments, and finally I can speak.

"Come out come out wherever you are". The mystery tribute still eludes me: "There's no way out, I'll just have to find you. You can't hope to hide – I can search this entire floor if I want to. Where are you?" My voice echo's creepily and I hope the mystery tribute feels the effect: "Come oouuttt…"

And then she steps out from behind me, the little girl, District 11, what is her name?

"Clove." She greets me, smiling cheerily.

"Eleven" I say.

She laughs at me: "Katniss got the eleven, not me"

I take a step toward her: "It drives Cato mad. Were you here the whole time?"

She nods: "I don't trust him. Peeta."

"I don't either. Not as far as I could spit. And that's far." I spit to prove it and she laughs: "How old are you?"

"Twelve" she answers meeting my eyes

"Are you scared?" I feel my heart tug toward this little girl – she's twelve and is probably going to die at the Cornucopia.

She nods

I shrug: "Caesar Flickerman said hewouldn't count you out in a thousand years."

She steps closer to me: "They've changed the odds. It's 60-1 for me. Are you scared, Clove?"

"Why would I be?"

"They had another meeting without you"

"Have they met without me before? Tell me!"

She nods: "I counted four. There may be more"

I walk nearer her again: "What did they discuss?"

"The first time was – was whether to let you into the alliance. Before the training started. The second was about Thresh." She smiles at the mention of his name "The third was whether they trusted Yimi. The fourth was about you."

"Thanks". She shrugs, and I stutter again: "No, really, thanks."

She holds my gaze and then says: "Are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what? I think I've asked you too many questions."

"What my name is"

"What's your name?"

"Rue. Do you want to be a part of their alliance?"

"Not if they don't trust me. But that's good, if I hate them it's easier to kill them."

"I'll take the lift". I watch her walk into the lift, lift onto her toes to press button 11, and I consider killing her in the arena. I know I can kill Cato but…It's not time to think of the past. It's never time to remember family, and – well – emotion.

In my dream Rue and Peeta hold meetings about me, in my house in the victors village, and I listen to them discussing how to kill me, until they finally turn toward me and I bleed to death. My dream only reminds me that I can't trust anyone, Rue, Cato, Glimmer – only one person will survive, for my families sake it has to be me.


	4. Chapter 4

No-one walks with me to the launch room. That's good, I don't need anyone to stay with me and in my last moments unseen by the Capitol I enjoy a few sobs, but watching myself in the mirror so the audience will never know. I'm scared. But that's alright. I can use that. After I enter that cylinder I could die, and every emotion has to be guarded. So I enjoy these few moments on my own in my own launch room. I walk around it, wondering when the Capitol people come here in the re-enactments whether they will describe it a shame, say I never had a chance, or discuss what I wore on my Victory Tour.

I change into the tribute uniform and look at myself in the mirror. I look…deadly. I calm down slightly until the voice rings out, I'm shaking so badly and I can't hear the words but I think I understand what she wants me to do. I step into the cylinder and lift my head, I am ready, ready to fight and win these games.

The arena is a forest, that's fine, I can survive here, my eyes dart to the cornucopia and I search for the knifes – good I can reach them easily. A lake – that means water. I'm running out of time. Ten second left but I know where to go and I know what to do. Five seconds, I _can_ do this, four seconds, I can fight, three seconds, I shake my head clearing my thoughts and then it's time to run.

I deliberately step on another tributes hand on my dash to make it to the knifes which could be my salvation, finally reach them and aim at the girl from 6. She falls to the ground as my knife punctures her heart – I've just killed someone. A smile spreads across my face – I really can do this. Thresh has escaped but I can still kill the boy from 9, it takes two shots from my distance but I hit. I run toward him and see the Girl on Fire, throw again but she keeps running. Missed. I can't run and attack her.

I need more knifes, the higher quality ones are hidden in the centre of the Cornucopia so I run and count the knifes the gamekeepers gave me – I have ten. Is this because of my interview? I place four in my belt and hold one in each hand and throw the first, by the blade straight to the girl from District 3's heart. She ducks to avoid it but I aim for the centre – the heart and so it impales her heart and she falls to the ground. The tributes run, fall and die around me whilst I try to fight and get closer to District 2.

Then I look around and all the people left around me are Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Yimi. I swagger toward them: "I got three."

"Two" Marvel's eyes narrow when he realises I am a serious opponent in these games. Not to be underestimated

"Two" Yimi nods. I trust her slightly more than District 1 and Cato. That said I don't trust anyone but myself.

Glimmer looks at the ground: "One". I chuckle slightly

Cato meets my eyes defiantly: "Two. What about you – Lover Boy?"

I forgot completely about him – he's here? I, I didn't see him.

"I didn't kill anyone"

I laugh straight at him. My first kill was only today but I know how it changed me – as my knife pierced District 6 I felt so much control. Imagining the effect of this on his family and friends made me laugh because I can do this! I have power over these tributes life's. Also every person I kill brings me and my family closer to the victors village. I dig my fingernails into my hands – forget about your family – they will only distract you.

This is proved straight away, as Cato impales the boy from 4 who tried to make a dash from the Cornucopia . I didn't hear him, too busy ruminating over my future – I'll _have_ no future unless I pay more attention in these Games.

Cato turns to me: "Three."

We inspect the rest of the Cornucopia and choose the best materials to hunt with – I fill up three water bottles from the lake, food, my knifes, night vision glasses. The rest I pack with food. I make my way to my three kills and collect the knife which claimed their life, I run my finger up them and feel the blood I claimed. I even look into the faces of my first three kills and imagine their family's mourning and I seem to radiate power. I stare into the faces of each of them and remember that I was the one to kill them, and imagine the betting odds on me in the Capitol right now.

"Do we just leave the rest?" asks a confused Yimi

"Surely someone should guard it?" I side with her – I could use some type of Ally within this pack.

Eventually we bundle all the supplies in there and start a low fire outside, pretending we're there. Even though an argument breaks out, broken only by the cannons. Eleven – no one has killed except for us – and I grin again – they don't stand a chance. And now, we get to go hunting.

"I want to get first shot at whoever we find."

I snicker "To make up for your _one_ kill Glimmer? How desperate are you?"

It's my turn now to get revenge for her remarks at me, because I'm winning in the arena and she's killed one person. "Who did you even kill anyway?"

"I got the boy from 7"

"The cripple?" I deliberately annoy her, just to see her eyes narrow in indignation.

"That's the boy from 10!"

I laugh innocently: "Oops. Sorry Glimmer!" my three kills overwhelm me with confidence and I imagine District 2 watching me and Cato with pride – together we killed 6 tributes – more than half of the deaths. My hand runs across the blade of my next knife, waiting to kill the next tribute we may stumble across. Yet no-one arrives until we see smoke rising above the trees. My face cracks into another grin and I hold my knife anticipating its impact as we run towards the innocent tribute.

Her face shows plain terror at the sight of the six of us, holding weapons and fire – and surrounding her. She backs away from me, and I advance on her and she whimpers: "You – you don't need to kill me – you don't want to! I…My family! Please don't do it" Her voice quavers on the last sentence. I laugh, was it meant to inspire sympathy? She is so weak, it's practically a blessing to end her life. I leer at her: "District 8…Textiles. It'll be my pleasure to kill you". The other tributes continue to circle her and she retreats from me, straight into Cato and his sword.

They mock her pleading as we walk from the dead body but all I can focus on is the anger at what Cato did. He's getting far too arrogant – did he mean to deliberately insult me? Glimmer sucks up to him, Marvel walks beside him but yet the cannon still doesn't sound.

He meets my eyes in the fire-light: "Four"

"She was mine!" I gain on him now "Why shouldn't I make my kills four now Cato? She was mine!"

"We never said that" He remains calm and impassive.

Yimi steps forward: "Listen – you don't want to break the alliance yet. Anyway we've been successful this far, right?"

"Yeah all of your secret meetings must have paid off" I look to everyone's faces "I'm not dumb okay?" I point at Yimi with my knife, she tenses ready to fight "You know they had a meeting about you? Didn't you? And Peeta – you must know that you were discussed too."

Yimi tucks her hair behind her ear nervously: "Why hasn't the canon sounded?"

"What!" I demand explosively

She meets my eyes: "She's not dead yet"

Eventually Lover Boy goes back and makes his first kill. I meet Cato's eyes and remind him: "Three."

**Hiya everyone! Thanks for the reviews, it just makes me happy that people are reading it and actually liking it, a pretty long chapter today but I wanted to include as much as possible. Thanks for reading this and I just hope you enjoy this chapter – NPHS**


	5. Chapter 5

**I realised I havn't done a disclaimer :S oops! Anway I don't own the Hunger Games otherwise Rue would still be alive :'( RIP!**

The games are halved now, and now we seem to have separated the weak from the strong. I'm itching to get hunting again because I still feel the other tributes don't trust me or my strength – even after all my kills the flock sides with Cato; but we still can't fight or hunt because we have no choice but to stay and watch District Three guard our supplies for us.

"I still don't trust him". I look surprised at Cato, I haven't spoken to him since, well, since I yelled at him over the girl from District Eight, but I agree with him: "All our supplies are there. If he messes up…"

"No I'm thinking that if he messes up we'll be blown up"

Can the mines do that? I hadn't even considered the danger to us rather than our supplies: "Do you think so?"

He stands up: "I'm going hunting". I want to go with him but yet Glimmer flitters to his side and fixes me with a smile. Marvel moves towards Cato and Glimmer with his spear in his hand. I shrug, let them go and discuss me, the alliance and have another meeting. I'll discuss leaving the alliance with Yimi, and leaving Cato with the weakest fighters.

So I walk to where she's perched on the Cornucopia watching Three re-adjust the mines, and she leans forward conspiratorially to me: "Did they really have a meeting about me?"

"You trusted them? If they already discuss one member of their 'pack' they could have discussed some of the others."

"I know. I didn't know if it was for sure or not but as they were so keen to write off the boy from my district…"

"Cato killed him" Yimi ducks her head and I lean towards her: "You liked him didn't you?"

She shrugs: "We had a deal that if I lived I'd care for his brother, and that if he lived he'd care for my sister"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"A sister and a brother," I turn my head to give the camera a better view and wave: "Hiya Asabelle and Janek." Yimi laughs at me, and I hop back down to where she's sitting: "I don't trust them"

"Neither do I"

"Do you trust him?" I gesture to District Three "Less or more than Cato and the others?"

She bites her lip in deep thought: "I can fight Cato and the others more or less…but I don't know what weapons District Three is using"

"I know! I at least which we could understand him. I don't know what he means or…how he fights"

"So you agree with me?"

I laugh "No. It's got to be Cato who I trust the least."

"Really?"

"Well yes! He doesn't stop arguing with me so it won't be long until he actually fights me"

Yimi looks to the woods where Cato and the two sheep from District One went. She bites her lip and seems to prepare herself to tell me something about Cato or the others -

But then the three puppets burst from the woods and we jump of the Cornucopia, guided by District Three who then runs into the Cornucopia. We follow them and run from the fire billowing behind us.

"The….the supplies" I pant whilst dodging trees, but luckily despite my height I'm far in the lead.

"They'll avoid the….Cornucopia" Cato stutters from breath – am I faster than him? "Just so long as we distract them"

"District Three?"

"Hopefully….Same applies"

And then I shut up and we run, no we sprint as fast as we can, just away from the fire. Suddenly Glimmer screams and we see the fireball burst, avoiding her so narrowly. I breathe in deeper to try to prepare myself and I flip over a fallen tree to avoid the next fireball. I feel so…so powerless, and there is nothing I can do to protect myself with weapons, no way to fight this fire only to elude it.

The next fireball and I swerve left, Marvel shouts in pain but keeps running, or panting after us. I run back to hold his arm and drag him forward to reach the front of our line as we run from the fire and death. I dig my nails into my hands and try to find the energy to run further, Marvel has to run on his own now because I can't stop, I can't help anyone even for a moment.

Faster….Don't stop running…I flatten myself against the ground as the next fireball flies over my head, but need to run, get up from the ground before the flames reach me. No one helps me up, Yimi my only ally within this pack or Marvel who I helped from exactly the same fate. I use this anger to spur myself on, to get up and run past Cato and the others. Thoughts fade and are replaced with one word only…..run…

The fire leaves us and Glimmer is the first to collapse on the floor panting. My eyes sting from the fire and I can barely speak but I know she can't stop and hope for a rest, so I go to her and give her a hand up: "We need…to keep moving" I try to regain control over my breath again: "We're near another tribute"

Marvel stumbles over to her and reaches over to Glimmer, whispering something in her ear. She nods and stands up, still struggling to breathe, but my eyes narrow – is this because of their 'meeting' in the woods earlier? Or before now…I don't know and that is what annoys me.

But then we run – well, stumble throughout the woods looking for someone else. Tired as I am I know what the game-makers want me to do and if I don't they'll send fire, Mutts, earthquakes, floods or volcanoes. I need to regain some control in these games.

Yimi shouts and we run on ahead to see this tribute and it's District Twelve. My lips curl in distaste – the Girl on Fire…that's what they call her now in the Capitol.

So she runs up into the tree, terrified of us. I smile as I walk around the tree, seeing Katniss captured and trapped, then she has the arrogance to try to talk to us:

"How've you been?"

I'm going to watch the light fade from her eyes, I fantasise about the number of ways to kill Katniss…"Well enough. You?" I glance at Cato and he is as mad as me about her smugness, she doesn't seem to understand we're in charge of her life!

"It's a bit warm for me" Oh don't you worry, I'll fix that Katniss "Why don't you come up?"

"I think I will" And Cato grabs the branch and drags himself up. I'll watch him – and if he makes it near her I'll climb instead, I can't aim from here with all the branches, and I don't want to see my knives fail like Glimmer's arrows.

But he falls and Katniss smiles down at us from her perch. The Capitol are probably loving this. Has she taken my sponsors?

I stay still seething whilst Lover Boy says we should sit and wait for her to come down, I point at him with my knife and try to demand of the Careers: "He's not on watch. I don't trust him." No-one argues with me and I smile, enjoying the authority. Then exhaustion gives in and I curl up on the ground in a ball, hugging my knifes. They can't hurt me more than my other tributes have.

Second watch. So I sit in complete silence trying to listen to sounds around me yet birds sing. Mutts or birds, I can't tell the difference. I'm so tired but I have to focus, being on watch requires complete awareness for two hours, my mind tries to drag me somewhere else, and I try so hard to drag back to The Hunger Games – where I am right now. Eventually I develop a punishment system of one cut across my arm for every time my mind wanders. It hurts less than thinking of my family, and with every cut I imagine being able to endure more pain. Seven cuts later I throw twigs at Glimmer until she wakes up to watch, she takes ten hits on her head before surfacing. That's why I'm going to be a victor and she will be forgotten.

My dream brings me back to District Two as my mother strokes the hair back from my head and sings to me. I can't hear the words and every time she repeats the lullaby she gets further and further away until I close into myself and scream with the pain – she's gone, gone forever... Those aren't my screams. I'm on my feet and running, it's so dark and I can't see but I run, swerving and dodging trees – and I look down onto my arm and see the reason why, a tracker jackie has inserted it's venom into my arm, attracted by my blood.

"To the lake!" Cato. I follow him, trusting blindly and then suddenly my head jerks back as another tracker jackie stings my neck. My lips squeezed tight I let out chocked sobs but run faster. Faster…I can't see Yimi, where's my only ally? We keep running and then my leg buckles under my third sting but I can collapse into the water. Two more tracker jackies locate my head before I surface under into the safety of the lake.

Cato runs back but it's all I can do to haul myself out of the lake and count my breathing. I stagger into the bracken and cover my mouth so I don't scream, so I can't be found and then the hallucinations drag me under.

**Hiya everyone! I can't stop going into Clove' s mind and was so excited to write this part of the Hunger Games. You can probably tell by how long I made this part of the story – without covering much ground at all. I actually can't wait to write about her hallucinations…Too exciting XD. So I hope you liked it, rate and review PLEASE because otherwise I feel I'm writing stories to myself. And that's pretty depressing. Anyway thanks for reading to this point, you're awesome and tell me if you liked/if you hated. Thanks!**


End file.
